After All These YearsIwillstartwiritngagainSOON!
by jECHELON
Summary: It's been 10 years since the letter. Angela Chase and Jordan Catalano never made it past that night in the car after the letter. Angel now 25, Jordan 27 what happeneds when they meet again and Angela tells Jordan something that could change it all?
1. 8 Years

**This is my first My So Called Life FanFic. I'm not too sure if I like it, so if ya could give my some feed back that would be awesome :).**

**I don't own mscl, or the characters blah blah blah yall know the drill. And remember it is FICTION. **

* * *

It's been 10 years since the letter. Angela Chase and Jordan Catalano never made it past that night in the car after the letter. Now, Angela who is 25 Jordan who is 27 haven't seen nor spoke to each other in almost 8 years. Both lead their own lives, but still think about each other to this day. Jordan and his best friend Shane took off after a chance for their band to be signed...But it never happened. Now leaving in New York, they own a shop and work on cars. Angela, never left Three Rivers, and remained best friends with Rickie, Sharon, and after a while she learned to forgive Rayanne. After dealing with Jordan, she had to deal with Brian Karkow. Things didn't turn out to good. She simply told him that they would never be anything but friends, because she didn't have the same feelings for him as he did her. After graduation, Brian moved to California to attend UCLA. Now 10 years later, Angela, Rickie, Rayanne and Sharon are moving to the big apple.

"You guys, We leave in two days and have nothing packed" a rushed Angela shouted while packing a box. The four had gotten apartment together after graduation, they weren't to sure about it at first, But it turned out working out great.

"Angelica calm down, we have time. Besides, with the way you're running around here everything will be packed by tonight" Rayanne said walking into the living room. Angela gave Rayanne one of those looks. It wasn't that Angela was flipping out about moving, it was that she was trying to keep her self busy. Today was the day the love of her life, the infamous, Jordan Catalano moved away. Angela sighed and went back to what she was doing.

"wait..." Rayanne said walking around the couch. "There is something bothering you"

"what... no there's not" Angela replied turning away.

"yeah, right. You're not looking at me, now I know there is something up" Rayanne laughed.

Angela closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**Flashback**

_"So, You're leaving"_

_"yeah, Residue got this offer. Its like, big ...we're going out to Cali." Jordan said as he threw a bag in his trunk._

_Angela stood to the side watching, fighting back her tears._

_She nodded "oh..well..good luck"_

_Jordan straightened and looked at her._

_"uhh, thanks" He could tell she was about to cry. He always knew when she was about to cry. He walked over and gave her a hug. Angela melted into his arms. They never tried to be a couple again after the letter but they still remained friends. She sighed and pulled away quickly wiping her tears._

_"so, i guess ill see ya round" Jordan said quietly._

_"uh yeah. see ya around" Angela replied with a fake smile._

_"Yo Catalano" Shane shouted "Come on we gotta get goin" Jordan glanced over at Shane who was getting in the car._

_"well.. bye" He whispered looking back at Angela_

_She just stared at him for a second. "bye" She said just above a whisper. _

_Not able to stop himself Jordan wrapped his arms around her tightly Angela let the tears fall. He kissed her lips gently and wiped her tears away. She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them back up, she was standing there alone, watching Jordan's car drive off. What she didn't know is that Jordan was watching her through the rear view mirror till he couldn't see her anymore_

**end flashback**

"Angela...angela..ANGELA!" Rayanne screamed

Angela's eyes flew open and wiped her tears quickly.

"what?" She asked turning around with her head down picking up a box.

"I know what's wrong.. Today, is the day Jordan left"

Angela just glanced over at her and walked out of the room. Angela took the box she has been carrying and sat it in the dinning room, its where they were keeping everything that was already packed.

"Hey girl" Rickie smiled.

"hey" she replied quietly not really looking at him.

He knew what today was, he gave her a thought smile. Angela gave a weak smile back. "So, I almost have everything in my room packed" Rickie finally said

"Great... I just have a few more things to pack up in mine. And the living is almost finished." Angela replied

"We're really doing this... its like so..weird" Rickie said looking at all the boxes.

"I know. who would've thought we'd ever move from three rivers" Angela gave a little laugh running through her hair.

They stood there in a silence for a couple of minutes. "well, im kinda hungry. I'm gonna get me something to eat" Angela smiled Rickie nodded and Angela walked towards the kitchen.

**In New York**

Jordan was sitting in the office of the shop, reading over some papers. Or so it looked like it. But he was really looking at a picture of Angela Chase, his Angela. Wondering what she looked like now, who she was today. If she was married, had kids. If she was thinking about him.

"Hey Jordan" Shane said coming into the office. Jordan looked up flipping the paper's upside down so Shane couldn't see.

"yeah"

"There's dude out here wants you to look at his car." Shane could tell something was up.

Jordan got up and headed over to the door and walked out. Shane watched him trying to figure it out. Once Jordan was out in the shop itself he walked over, and picked up the papers. Only to find the picture. It took him a minute to realize who it was, and then realized that today made 8 years him and Jordan has left three rivers. "you're never going to get over her" he whispered and set the papers back down walking out of the office.

**Back to Three Rivers**

"Chase Face, we're all going out.. and before you say no, don't worry we finished everything down stairs." Sharon said walking into Angela's room. Angela didn't reply. She sat on the side of her bed on the floor. Sharon looked at her and then walked over

"Angela, what is it?" she asked

Angela just shook her head, Sharon looked down at her hands and seen a picture.

"Oh, what's that of? did you find it packing?" She asked looking over. When she seen who the picture was of she knew what was wrong.

"oh Chase Face, im sorry" Sharon whispered rubbing her arm.

Angela wiped the tears and sniffled. "it's ok.." She cleared her throat "did you say we're going out?"

"yeah.. I mean you don't have to come"

"no, i want to" Angela said standing up.

"well come on" Sharon smiled taking her hand.

* * *

_Your defenses were on high  
Your walls built deep inside  
Yeah, I'm a selfish bastard  
But at least I'm not alone_

My intentions never change  
What I wanted stays the same  
And I know what I should do  
It's time to set myself on fire

Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I

Your reflection I've erased  
Like a thousand burned out yesterdays  
Believe me when I say goodbye forever  
Is for good

Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
(A photograph of you and I)

Whoa yeah! Whoa…

Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
(A photograph of you and I)  
Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
A photograph of you and I  
A photograph of you and I

... In love...

Was it A Dream-30 Seconds To Mars.

* * *

**Sooo...There's chapter one. Please, tell me what you think, I would really apperciate it. Hope you guys liked it:)  
3 Jackie**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**This be chapter 2.. I am working on Chapter 3 right now. Hopefully it will be up soon. Hope you like..**

**I don't own mscl, or its characters.. BLAH BLAH BLAH **

**THIS IS JUST FICTION. **

Oh and the italics is there thoughts...

* * *

"Can you guys believe we're here!? I can't believe were here!" Rayanne excalimed bouncing around the apartment. She gave up drinking along time ago, but she still remained the same upbeat, smiling, Rayanne from high school. The four had arrived in NYC the day before and we're now unpacking. They were to tired when they first arrived so they all went to sleep.

"It's definately going to take some getting use to" Rickie nodded setting up stuff on the mantel in their living room.

"Hey you guys, I am going to go down to that little resturant on the corner and get us something to eat" Angela said walking into the living room.

"Okie dokie" Rayanne replied

"be careful" Rickie added

"Yes father" Angela laughed walking out the door.

About 5 mintues after Angela left Sharon came running into the apartment.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!" She screamed shutting the door.

"what?!" Rickie asked jumping up

"You are never going guess what i just found out!"

"Well tell us and we'll know" Rayanne said.

"Ok.. Im so glad angela isnt here right now .. ok.. I was putting our names on our mailbox... and i was looking at all the others and GUESS WHO LIVES IN THIS APARTMENT BUILDING?!..She's going to fucking flip when she finds this out" Rickie and Rayanne looked at her and then at each other

"who?" Rickie asked

'Wait...hold on... no.. he cou...NO WAY" Rayanne said knowing exactly who Sharon was talking about.

"YES! I SWARE!"

"But...He moved to.."

"OH MY GOD JORDAN!?" Rickie screamed

Sharon nodded her head "Right up stairs from us"

"well..hold lets think about this.. are you sure its him, and not just some one who has the same last name" Rayanne asked

"No.. it says Jordan Catalano and Shane Green" Sharon answered.

"Holy shit..this .. this is..." Rayanne started "we can't tell her..not right now anyway"

"But.." Sharon started

"She's right... just give it a day or two. Then we'll tell her" Rickie cut in. Sharon sighed and agreed.

"Guys im back" Angela shouted walking back into the apartment. She walked into the ktichen and set the food on the table.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked getting the food out of the bags.

"umm Nothing!" Sharon smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Better of gotten us something good" Rayanne added coming in with Rickie.

Angela smiled "what were guys screaming about? I heard you comning up the stairs"

"uhh... we were..." Sharon started

"we were just being goofs" Rayanne cut in smiling.

Angela looked at all of them "riiight.." she said sitting down.

After the four finished dinner, Angela headed to take a shower and then to unpack some of the things in her room.

"you guys.. she knows something is up" Rickie said looking over at the two girls.

"we can't keep this from her forever, she's going to end up finding out, and then be pissed at us when she realizes we knew" Sharon added.

Rayanne nodded, and then smiled "I have an idea"

"Oh god" Sharon groaned dropping her head to her hands. Rickie laughed looking over at her.

"No! you guys! This could be great!" She smiled, getting excited.

"what is it?" Rickie asked.

Sharon just looked over at her.

"We set up them to run into each other!!" She squealed

"Rayanne, that is not going to work, we have no clue what his life is like now, or anything " Sharon said putting her hands on her hips.

"This could work! I sware!!…We could somehow get a hold of Shane, talk to him see what Jordan is up to…" Rayanne said smiling "get what I'm saying?" Sharon sighed and shook her head.

"Ok.. But…And hopefully this isn't true, but WHAT IF Jordan doesn't wanna see her?" Rickie asked.

"OH PLEASE!" Rayanne and Sharon both said in unison.

"That boy was head over fucking hills for her" Rayanne said "He was just to fucking stupid at the time to show it"

"I hated him, but even I could see he loved her" Sharon added.

"Exactly, Loved" Rickie said.

"We understand that, but they are going to end up running into each other anyway.. so why not just help them?" Rayanne asked.

"I don't know.. Let's just wait a little bit" He replied

Both of the girls groaned and walked away. Rickie sighed and shook his head.

About a week later Rayanne was coming back from the grocery store. She was walking into the apartment building, and a guy was walking out. The guy glanced over at her and looked away. "wait a minute" he whispered. He looked back over at her. _holy shit_ he thought. Rayanne was at the mailbox and the guy walked over to her

"Rayanne Graff" he smirked.

Rayanne's eyes went wide and she stopped what she was doing. She glanced over at the guy and then looked away quickly. _Holy shit_ she thought.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"uhh...I moved here... last week" she answered.

"Do you remember who I am?" She looked at him and then closed the mailbox.

"uhh.. yeah... Shane" She finally answered.

He nodded. and looked over at her mailbox, reading the names. He almost choked on his own spit when he seen "chase"

"whoa whoa whoa..." He started "Angela lives here too?" he asked quietly

"uh yeah... Why? she asked pretending to be clueless.

"Oh man, Jordan is going to fucking flip"

"yeah, We haven't told Angela yet.." She slipped.. _FUCK!_

"wait.. what?"

"uhh well.. I seen your guys name on here last week." Rayanne answered.

Shane nodded "Are you gonna tell her?"

"well.. we want too... but, we're not sure how Jordan feels about her, and we dont want her getting hurt. I mean we know there evanutally going to run in to each other, but ya know...wait.. why is Jordan going to flip?"

Shane laughe a little "he's still in love with her graff... I don't think thats ever going to change..."

Rayanne nodded "well.. I gotta go.. Don't tell him you seen me or even know we live here got it?" she asked

"whatever" Shane replied.

Rayanne nodded and then took off up the stairs.

"Hey graff... he gets off at 7" Shane shouted

Rayanne turned around and smiled. Shane waved and walked out the door.

Rayanne busted through the door causing Rickie and Sharon to jump and scream.

"Is she here?!" She asked

"no...why?" Sharon asked

Rayanne took the groceries into the kitchen, Rickie and Sharon followed

"why?" Sharon asked again.

Rayanne turned around "I just ran into Shane" she smiled

"WHAT?!" Sharon screamed.

"Yeah.." Rayanne nodded "Jordan is still in love with her!!"

"Oh my god!" Sharon squealed

"Shane said that?" Rickie asked

"Yes!! He told me Jordan was going to flip when he found out we lived here and I asked why and he said cause hes still in love with her, and that he doesnt think its ever going to change"

"Oh my god!!!" Sharon squealed again.

"He told me he gets off work at 7.. what time is it now" Rayanne said looking at the clock

"oh my god that in an hour WHERES ANGELA?!" Just then Angela walked in.

"Im right here.. why?" She asked

"Angelica!" Rayanne squealed "we... are going out... be ready by 7.. DONT ask any questions just go.. now!" She said pushing Angela towards her room.

"But... "

"No! Just go get ready... Sharon go back her look hot i gotta do something real quick."

Sharon happily agreed and took Angela into her room.

-At the Shop-

"Are you going straight home?" Shane asked walking in.

"I dont know why?" Jordan replied.

"uhh.. cause i was going to see if you wanted to go out" Shane answered.

"uh yea sure."

"Ok... well.. meet me out front of the apartment by 7:30." Shane said walking towards the door. "and..well, just look nice" He added turning back around and then turning back towards the door and walking out. Jordan sat there looking confused.

* * *

**dun dun dun dunnnnn... haha yeah like I said I'm working on Chapter three... Your thoughts would really help me deciding wheather I should continue to write it and what not. **


	3. So they meet again

**Here's Chapter 3.. It's not as a good as I wanted it to be :( but I promise I'll make up for it. **

**And Also... I don't own MSCL, or its characters blah blah blah freaking blah**

**And remeber kiddies, its just fiction.**

* * *

"Its 7:15 COME ON!!" Rayanne screamed

"This is going to be so great" Rickie smiled.

"I know, I called shane, they own like this car repair shop or whatever and told him to tell Jordan there going out and to meet him at the front doors of the apartment by 7:30"

Rickie laughed "I know. you've told me a 100 times"

"I know.. im just nervous." rayanne said "COME ON!!!" She shouted

"were coming were coming" sharon said walking in with angela behind her. Rayanne and Rickie looked up at Angela.

"PERFACT!" Rayanne screamed

"oh wow.. Angela you looked amazing." Rickie smiled

She was wearing a pair of blue jeans low rise, with a white low cut tank top. Her hair down with a little but of curl to it.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"Out.. don't worry about it" Sharon smiled.

Rayanne and Rickie nodded. "You look so tough. this night is going to be amazing" Rayanne smiled

"I've heard almost those exact words before" Angela said looking at Rayanne suspiously before.

Rayanne just squealed and took her hand. "come my loves" she said and opened the door.

She looked down at her watch it read 7:28. They walked out of the apartment and down to the front.

"you guys...where are we going?" Angela asked

"Just out, we live in New York, we got to get out and see it!" Sharon smiled

Angela's POV

I had a feeling they were up to something I just didn't know what yet. We got downstairs and Rayanne stopped.

"I think forgot my cellphone upstairs..." She said turning around.

I looked up. She was standing there going through her oversized purse. I looked over at Rickie and Sharon and they just shrugged.

Suddely I got this feeling, It was a formiliar feeling, but I hadn't felt it in years.

I stood there trying to figure out what it was when I noticed the other 3 smiling.

"what?" I asked

They just continued smiling. "Yo Catalano..." My eyes grew wide and my heart stopped. I didn't hear anything else after that. I saw rayanne give someone behind me a thumbs up, I went to turn but I couldn't move. I finally turned and seen a guy with their back towards me and another guy.. who I knew.. It took a second till I realized who it was... Shane... Shane Green, Jordan's best friend. Oh my god Jordan's best friend.. that means... I turned back to Rayanne, Rickie, and Sharon. "Breath Chase" Rayanne said. And she smiled taking my hand. Oh god, please what is she doi...

"Come on Angela!" She shouted and started pulling me down the walk way, Rickie and Sharon following. We were moving away from Jordan and Shane... Wait... I know what she's doing. I smiled to myself. I heard someone turn around behind us. It was Jordan, I could just tell. "Angela..." I heard my name being called. I stopped closing my eyes. It felt so good to hear that again. I turned around slowly looking up. whoa, he looked good.

Jordan's POV

I was standing there talking to Shane, he was acting a little weird. He had been all day. "Come on Angela!" I heard someone shout. I stopped mid-sentence and Shane just smiled at me. I turned around to see 4 people walking away. it was Angela... oh my god it was Angela, my Angela. I looked over at Shane who just smiled and nodded. I stood there for a second having to let all of this register. I looked up, "Angela..." I called. She stopped. Oh my god it's her. I have't seen her in so long. I felt like I was dreaming. God please don't let this a dream. She turned around and looked up. I felt my heart stop. She had long blonde hair now, she was still so perfact... She went from being a beautiful young girl, to a beautiful woman. I smiled over to her, I didn't know what to do.

"Go dude" Shane said giving me a little nudge. I looked over at him and he nodded pushing me again. I looked over at her and seen Rayanne, Rickie, and Sharon doing the same to her. I walked slowly towards her, my stomach was doing flips, my heart was racing. She was walking towards me, she looked so nervous, which I was thankful for considering I'm a nervous fucking wreck at the moment.

"hey..." i said quietly when we got to each other. All i wanted to do was take her in my arms and never let go.

"hey.." she smiled

Her smiled always made me weak in the knees.

angela's pov

I stood there watching him, not knowing what to do. I felt the others push me. I looked at them "go, now, go" Rayanne whispered and pushed me again. I started walking towards him slowly, he was walking towards me too. he looked nervous, which i thanked god for. Cause i was to the point of shaking i was so nervous. I looked back at Rayanne, Sharon and Rickie and they all smiled at me.

"Hey.." I heard him say quietly. I looked up at him, oh god he was still just as gorgeous.

"Hey.." I smiled. "What.. What are you doing here" I asked

"I, uh, I live here" He answered.

I stood there looking at him. He lived here, Jordan Catalano lives here.

"You?" He asked

"Same..." I answered.

Jordan's POV

"Same..." She answered.

I stood there, she lived here, Angela Chase lives here.

"Wait.. here, as in...here" I said nodding my head back towards the apartment.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, I smiled to myself. She always did that.

"yeah.." she smiled.

"When did you move in?" I asked

"uh, last week.. why do i get the feeling we were set up?" She asked with a little laugh.

I chuckled and nodded "I think we were too" we both turned around to see Shane and the others had a disappeared.

"well..I guess we were" she said taking a deep breath.

I smiled to myself thanking the others for leaving us alone. Although if I knew Angela she was cussing them out.

"So, How have you been?" I asked

"uh… Good. Just trying to use to living here." She replied.

I nodded "You will, I mean it takes some time. But yeah"

She smiled. I could tell she was thinking. She had that look on her face, I smirked. Same Angela, always thinking.

"How long have you lived here?" She finally asked.

Angelas POV

I was standing there looking at him in almost awe. He was still so gorgeous, he looked almost exactly the same. His hair was a little longer, and he has some stubble. And from what I could see he was very well built.

"How long have you lived here" I finally asked.

"Uhh.. About 6 years, somewhere around there… after our band being signed fell through me and Shane saved up and we didn't wanna move back home, so we moved here. There wasn't anything for us in California and Shane's cousin lived here at the time so he found us a place and we got jobs, and then after a few years we opened our on repair shop." That was the most I had ever heard Jordan Catalano say at one time. "Things didn't work out with music? That really sucks, I know how much it meant to you"

"Yeah… Well, I still play music and stuff but came to realize that maybe it just wasn't what I was meant to do" I nodded . I couldn't stop staring at him. I felt like I was in high school again.

"So why did Angela Chase move to New York?" He asked smiling.

I smiled "well.. As you know I never moved away from Three Rivers, and me, Rayanne, Rickie, and Sharon all had an apartment together. We were talking one day, and we were all tired of being there, we wanted a change, So last year we decided we would move. We all saved up the money looked around found a place, and here we are. Rickie is actually wanting to try and get in the fashion area so it will help him there. Sharon is a wedding planner, and Rayanne is just Rayanne same as always, except she finally gave up drinking"

He nodded "And what about you? What do you do?"

We has started walking and I had no clue where we were going. "uhh me, I am actually looking for a job. I decided I didn't wanna go collage. I thought about it, and it just didn't seem like something I wanted to do"

"wait.. You mean you, the one who made me go to class, begged me to do turtoring , didn't want to continue her education" He laughed

I pushed him playfully "oh hush" I laughed. It felt really good to do this again. I missed him so much.

"Jordan.. Where are we going?" I asked looking around.

"Well if I know Shane, I know where he took the others." He answered.  
I nodded, I sorta didn't wanna go where they were. But I just nodded and went along.  
"And where is that?" I asked.

"It's called Metropolis, It's a night club."

"I see" I nodded.

We continued to walk just talking about what has been going on in our life. I wanted to ask him why he never called or anything but for right it just felt good to be talking with him again, so I decided it could wait.

* * *

There ya go Chapter 3. Read and Review :) I'll give you cookies haha. Chapter 4 soon. 


	4. Club Part 1

**Here's Chapter 4 Part 1 of the club. Enjoy **

**Don't own anything, but the messed up thoughts in my head. **

**FICTION**

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

We walked to the club and were standing outside waiting in line.

"Do you drink?" I asked looking down at Angela.

She smiled "I do. Not all the time, but yeah" I nodded. We got inside and I took her hand so we wouldn't lose each other. She jumped a little at first when I did. I smiled at her, she smiled back up at me. I always thought I would never see her again, let alone touch her again. I squeezed her hand a little.

"Let's go find the others" I shouted ,She nodded.

**Angela's POV**

We were walking through the club looking for the others. He was holding my hand, It shocked me at first when he took it, but i must admit it does feel good to touch him again. He seemed so different now, yet still the same. I spotted Rayanne, Sharon and Rickie, "Hey, There they are" I shouted leaning up towards Jordan. I closed my eyes for a second inhaling his scent. He always smelt so good.

"Angela.." I heard him say

I opened my eyes. "Yeah"

"I've been saying your name for like 2 minutes now...Where they at?"

"Oh.. sorry.. Uh right there" I pointed

He nodded and walked us over towards them

"AHHHH ANGELICA!!" I heard Rayanne squealed. I smiled at her.

"Catalano, how are ya?" She asked winking over at me.

When everything first happened back in high school, things we're really weird with those two. But after a year it started to get a little better.

"Uh good... where's shane?" I heard him ask.

I looked down and realized he was still holding my hand. I smiled at this and looked back up.

"He went to little boys room"

He nodded and then looked down at me "You want something to drink?" He asked leaning down a little.

"uh yeah, sure." I answered "umm How about a long island?"

He smiled and let go of my hand. "i'll be right back" i nodded and watched him walk towards the bar.

"So?!" They all exclaimed ,I turned around "so what?" I asked

"Oh don't give us that!" Rayanne said

"Exactly, we've been here for at least an hour now and we left you guys almost an hour and a half ago" Sharon smiled.

I just laughed "we just talked. It was...nice"

"You two are so cute" Rickie said. I rolled my eyes and looked back looking at him. "What was up with him holding you hand?" Rayanne smirked. "Oh god Rayanne!" I said smacking her playfully.

"Don't oh god me." we all laughed "I'm sure it was just so we didn't lose each other, it was hard enough finding you guys in here" I said

"And I guess he was afaird he was going to lose you once you found us?" Sharon challenged. I went to answer, but realized I didn't have one. So I just shook my head. A few minutes later he came back and handed me my drink.

"Thank you"

"welcome"

"watch it Angelica, you know how you get when you drink" Rayanne smirked I glared at her

Jordan laughed "How does she get?" I felt myself blush. "Let's just say.. she gets a little wild" Sharon smiled.

I almost choked on my drink and looked at her. She winked at me. I could have killed her. We all stood there talking and somwhere in the conversation Jordan had taken my hand again holding it. I smiled at this and watched him as he told the others why he was living in New York. When he talked now he actually finished sentences, he didn't stumble over h is words as much as he use to. I got lost in thought watching him and never noticed Shane had come back.

"Hey hey Catalano glad to see ya made it.. Angela good to see ya how are you?" He asked. I shook the thoughts from my head and smiled "i'm good. You"

"great." he answered. I nodded. Rayanne and rickie has went off to dance. Shane was talking to Sharon, which I found a little funny myself considering they never talked a day in high school.

"So you get wild when you're drunk huh?" Jordan smirked.

I smiled up at him "wouldn't you like to know?"

He laughed "Guess I'ma have to get you drunk"

"very funny" I smiled. He chuckled and looked over to Shane and Sharon.

"Now that is weird" He said looking back over at me.

"yeah... but if you think about it, when you and I started talking back in high school it was weird"

"Very true"

I laughed lightly and realized he was still holding my hand. I looked up.

"what?" I asked.. He was staring at me.

"Nothing.. just... You haven't have really changed. I mean you have but then you havent"

"uh oh... is that a good or bad thing"

He smiled "It's good"

I smiled and nodded "you haven't really changed either."

"Is that a good or bad thing"

I laughed "Good"

"Good" He smiled. I shook my head and looked out and seen Rickie and Rayanne dancing laughing to myself I could feel him looking at me everynow and then.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile. **


	5. Club Part 2

**Here's part 2 hope ya like it.**

**I dont own anything just my thoughts. **

**Italics are thoughts...**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A few hours, and 5 Long Island Ice Tea's later Angela was more than a little tipsy. She was out on the dance floor with Sharon and Rickie. Jordan sat watching her smiling to himself. "Give her another hour, she'll be dancing on tables" Rayanne said sitting down breaking him from his thoughts. Jordan laughed.

"She'd kill me if she found I ever told you this, so don't repeat it. We were out one night, we went to florida for a vacation and she got totally wasted and was dancing on a table and the next thing I knew her shirt was off" Jordan was taking a drink of his beer and spit it out when he heard that. Rayanne busted out laughing.

"No she didn't"

"yes, yes she did."

_I looked over to Angela , she was laughing and dancing. I wouldn't have imagined in a million years that she innocent Angela Chase would do something like that. _

"Guess she isn't so innocent anymore" Jordan laughed.

"But her heart is still the same" Rayanne said. "Just as fragile as ever" She wanted to see Jordan's reaction to this, what he would say.

Jordan nodded, and then looked over at Rayanne. "I know what you're thinking" He finally said

Rayanne just looked at him.  
"And no, I'm not going to break her heart again. If anything I'm going to do whatever it takes so that I am in her heart again... God, I was so stupid back then Rayanne. Why the hell couldn't I just say what I felt and wanted to say. Instead I had to be a selfish asshole. I never wanted to hurt her, ever. She was the one person who actually cared about me, who tried to make me see that I could be something, actually do something with my life..." He trailed off looking back over at her. "And I fucked it all up"  
Rayanne sat there watching Jordan watch Angela and smiled.

"People make mistakes Catalano, you and I both know that. And we both know that Angela has a big enough heart to forgive"

"I know"

"Which by the way... You never left" She said getting up from the table and walking over towards the bar to get another coke.

Jordan looked up at her and went to say something but Rayanne was already gone.

_That I never left. Could she really after all this time, and everything I've done still love me and care about me? I mean I know she loves me and cares about me but I thought maybe just as a friend. And Rayanne wouldn't say something like that with out meaning. Especially about Angela_.

Jordan sat there watching her smiling to himself. He loved to see her happy, she almost glowed.

"Hey dude" Shane said sitting down at the table.

Jordan looked up. "Whats up"

Shane shook his head. Rayanne came back to the table.

"I can't believe you actually gave up drinking Graff" Shane said.

"Well, somethings you just have to do for the people you love" She answered

"Heeeyy!" Angela shouted as her, Sharon and Rickie walked back over to the table.

"You know, Shane... I always thought you were cute" Sharon slurred sitting next to him.

Rayanne about fell out of her chair while Jordan almost spit his beer again.  
"Did she just say that?" Rickie asked looking over at them

"Uh yeah" Jordan answered  
"Awww Sharon likes Shane!" Angela smiled

"uh thanks Sharon" Shane said a little uncomfortable.

"Did ya know, back in high school, Sharon actually had a crush on you" Angela slurred looking over at Shane.

"Its true, I did" Sharon nodded before taking a drink of her beer.

Angela looked over at Jordan

_God he's gorgeous. I can't believe after all these years he can still make me weak. _

"Shane you should dance with Sharon" Rayanne smirked.

"oh yea! Let's dance" Sharon said jumping up and taking Shane's hand. He looked over at Jordan.

"what are you looking at me for?" He laughed.

Before Shane could answer Sharon had him pulled out on the dance floor.

"This should be entertaining" Jordan laughed.

"Rickie, Come to the bathroom with me" Rayanne said getting up and grabbing his hand.

Angela had her head down on the table so she didn't see them leave. Jordan looked over at her and chuckled.

"Someone a little drunk?" He asked

Angela brought her head.

"No" She answered plainly.

"Yeah, suuure" Jordan laughed.  
"I'm not.. I'm just a little happy"

Jordan shook his head

"Hey Jordan..." Angela said looking over at him.

"yeah"

"How come you never called me or anything after you left?" She asked.

Jordan looked at her for a second trying to get the right words in his head so he didn't screw this up. "I did call a few times, but I would get scared and hang up. And the one time I did ask for you, Danielle said you moved and then hung up on me." He answered looking into her eyes. She knew he wasn't lying. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"And after that I figured maybe you didn't wanna talk to me, or whatever."

She looked at him

"Jordan, I'll always wanna talk to you, I'll always wanna see you" Angela said quietly.

_I want to kiss him_

Jordan looked over at Angela

"And I'll always talk and see you too" he replied.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Jordan smiled at this and laced their fingers together.

"I missed you so much" Angela whispered.

Jordan kissed the top of her head "I missed you too"

Angela closed her eyes falling asleep with in seconds, with a small smile on her face. Rayanne and Rickie returned to the table.  
"Well isnt that just the cutest thing you ever did see" Rayanne joked. Jordan just smiled.

"I think she's asleep dude" Rayanne laughed.

Jordan looked down at her  
"angela" he whispered. He nudge her a little "Angela"

"huh..." she said lifting her head.

"She's toast" Rayanne said

"I wanna go home" Angela whined resting her head back on Jordan's shoulder.

"Let me go tell Sharon we're leaving" Rickie said.

Jordan got up  
"C'mon drunkie" He smiled taking Angela's hand .

"I don't wanna walk"

"That's her way of getting in your arms" Rayanne whispered smirking as she walked by.

Jordan smalledand rolled his eyes.  
"Up we go" he said picking her up.

"thank you" angela said nuzzling into his neck.

"you're welcome"

He walked towards the door following Rayanne. "Sharon doesn't wanna leave so Shane said he'd bring her home" Rickie said when he got out to the car. "Catalano you wanna ride?" Rayanne asked

"uh sure"

Jordan got into the back next to Angela, who layed her in his lap.

"You guys live right under us" Jordan said as they made their way to the door.

"Yep" Rayanne said opening the door.

"uh where's her room?" Jordan asked.

"down the hall, second door on the right." Rickie answered. Jordan nodded.

"He's changed" Rickie said sitting on the couch next to Rayanne. Rayanne nodded her head in agreement

"I talked to him at the club, he never meant to hurt her the way he did. I could see it in his eyes when he was talking."

Rickie smiled "I think we all knew that in a way ya know? I mean he wasn't that great with words back then" he laughed a little at end.

"Yeah, he definitely wasn't the brightest one"

The two laughed. "well I'm going to bed I'll see ya in the morning" Rickie said getting up.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head to bed myself. Think we're safe leaving him in her room?" Rayanne joked.

"I don't think it's him we have to worry about, I think it's her" Rickie laughed.

Rayanne laughed "goodnight Enrique"

"Night"

* * *

Jordan laid Angela on her bed taking her shoes off of her and covering her up. He looked down at her sighed.

"Goodnight beautiful" he whispered and kissed her forehead. He turned walking towards her door

"Jordan" Angela whispered.

He turned around to see her staring back at him.

* * *

**Gasp haha yeah I'm not sure what I wanna write next. I have a few ideas... so when i decide i'll write it. Reviews make me smile!!**


	6. So what happened?

**Oooook So i know its taken me FOREVER to update and I'm SUPER sorry. I had no idea where I wanted to take it after I wrote last. And I'm actually not a big fan of this chapter... Nothing really happens in it. But I have some plans that I think will make up for it next Chap. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed getitng them really keep going on writing this. Like I said, nothing really happens this chapter, but I am going to make up for it :)**

**I don't own mscl. Non of this ever happened yada yada yada. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

I was walking towards her door after putting her in bed, I went to reach for the doorknob when I heard her

"Jordan" She whispered

I stopped and turned around only to be met with her beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave. Don't leave me again" It sounded like she was on the verge of tears. I felt my heart break.

"Angela, I'm just going up to my apartment" I smiled.

She shook her head no and sat up.

"Will you stay with me?" Her eyes were pleading.

I sighed and nodded slowly, I walked over to her bed taking off my shoes. She moved over and I laid down next to her.

Angela rested her head on my chest and wrapped an arm around me tight. I closed my eyes loving this feeling. I wrapped my arms around her, she snuggled into my chest and I smiled to myself.

"Thank you" She whispered before she fell asleep.

I looked down watching her sleep. I had prayed for this for so many years, having her in my arms. Taking in her beauty that she doesn't know exist. Kissing the top of her head I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Angela's POV**

I woke up the next morning my head was spinning. I tried to move but something was holding me. I opened my eyes only to see Jordan Catalano. Now I was fully awake. I sat up slightly staring down at him.

_Well we're both still dressed. That's a good sign. But why is he in my bed... is this even my room?_

I looked around and thank god we we're in my room.

_Did I ask him to stay last night? Did he just stay on his own? _

I was clueless of what had happened last night. The last thing I remember was dancing with Sharon and Rickie, after that everything was a blur.

Gently I got out of bed trying not to wake Jordan and walked out into the apartment.

"Good Morning sunshine" Rayanne smiled taking a sip of her coffee.

I held my head walking over to the cupboard taking some asprin.

"So, uh, Catalano stayed last night?"

"We didn't do anything Rayanne...but I don't remember why he stayed..." I replied sitting down with my coffee. "I don't remember much of anything actually after dancing with Sharon and Rickie."

She laughed  
"what?" I asked looking over at her.

_Oh god something happened._

"Get that worried look off your face, you and Catalano were fine... It was Sharon and Shane..."

Then it hit me

"I remember!" I said cutting her off.

"Oh yeah, she never came home last night..." Rayanne smirked.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped "You don't think..."

"I don't think, I know"

All I could do was laugh. Sharon and Shane...wow.

"Good Morning" Rickie smiled coming into the kitchen.  
"Sleeping Beauty's awake" He said nudging me as he walked past.

I chuckled and shook my head "I'm going to take a shower" I said getting up.

**Normal POV  
**Jordan woke up while Angela was in the shower. Noticing she wasn't in the room with him. He got out of bed walking towards the door.

"Oh look, Prince Charming is awake" Rayanne said turning to see Jordan walk in.

He ignored her and sat down at the table.

"Angela is in the shower" Rickie said sitting a cup of coffee down in front of Jordan before sitting down himself.

"thanks" he mumbled taking a drink.

"Oh god... Sugar.. Please" Jordan said making a face.

Rickie and Rayanne laughed.

Rayanne sat the sugar in front of Jordan and he nodded.

**Angela's POV**  
I was getting dressed after my shower and got to thinking... as always. Trying to remember if I did actually ask Jordan to stay. Trying to remember anything that happened. Getting frustrated I finished getting dressed and walked out into the kitchen.

"Angelica!" Rayanne shouted when I walked in. Jordan was sitting on the table and looked up.

"Rickie and I are going out, we'll be back a little later. Bye" She smiled kissing my cheek.

"Bye" I said watching the walk out the door.

Walking slowly over to the counter I poured myself a cup of coffee. I was unsure of what to say to Jordan. And as if he was reading my mind he got up and walked over sitting his cup in the sink.

"I stayed last night because you asked me too...Nothing happened." He said quietly.

I let out a sigh of relief, but feeling nervous.

"Yeah.." I laughed a little, "I wasn't to sure what went on.." I tried to look at him but couldn't bring myself to it. I can't go back to my old ways.

"I actually have to get going, Gotta get to the shop..." He stopped for a second "Do you wanna do something tonight? Just...Me and you? Maybe dinner or something.."

Thinking back to high school I let out a little laugh.

"What happened to 'Whatever happens, happens'?" I asked finally getting the courage to look at him.

He laughed "I grew up"

Smiling up at him I nodded "Dinner would be nice."

"Awesome.. I'll be out of the shop about 7. 8:30 good for you?" He had the goofiest smile on his face. I loved it.

"Yeah."

"Ok.. I'll see ya later." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

I felt weak in the knees, his lips always did that to me. They were like a drug.  
"Bye.." I said quietly watching him walk away.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile :). I'm working on the next chapter now, so I'll have it up soon. Love yas! **


	7. Getting Ready & All That Jazz

**Ok so here is chapter 7! It's kinda short but I already have next chapter all wrote out...In my head haha. I'll have it posted ASAP! I'm thinking there will be some sexual content in it, I'm not sure yet...What do you guys think? Let me know, cause I am writing this for you guys. So let me know what think about idea...**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far, it really gives me the motivation to keep writing this. You guys are the best!!**

**I don't own any of the characters... blah blah blah never happened yada yada yada you know the drill.**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Angela's POV**

So Jordan Catalano had asked me on a date...I think. Was it a date? Or just going out as friends?

_Oh god, what am I getting myself into?_

"Anyone home?" I heard Sharon call coming in the door.  
"I'm in the kitchen" I shouted

"So..." I smiled when she walked in.  
"What?"  
"Oh! Don't what me! You know exactly what I am talking about" I laughed

She smiled blushing a little. Biting her lip she looked at me.

"You did didn't you?"

She only nodded.

"So how was it?" I smirked getting up putting my plate into the sink.

"AMAZING. Last night, and this morning."

"AND THIS MORNING?!" I shouted turning around.

All she did was smile. "And I noticed Jordan finally coming home this morning...Anything you wanna share?

"Nothing happened last night, I just asked him stay" I laughed. "Due to my drunkenness"

"Before he left for work, I heard him talking to Shane..."

_uh oh_

I got panicked, and I guess she seen it on my face.

"Chaseface..." She smiled "He didn't say anything bad. Just that you two have a date tonight"

_So it is a date..._

Not able to hold it back a smile grew on my face. I, Angela Chase going on a date with Jordan Catalano,an actual date. Never in a million years would I think that would happen.

"Do you know where you guys are going?" Sharon asked breaking me from my thoughts.

I shook my head "Uh, No actually.."

"Well you have to look gorgeous... What are you going to wear.

_What am I going to wear? I don't even know where we're going. I have no idea how to dress._

"Sharon...How the hell am I suppose to pick something out to wear if I don't know where we're going?"

She stood there for a second, and then smiled. "We can get Shane to find out"

**Normal POV**

"Ok, I talked to Shane. Jordan told him, some little Italian place." Sharon said walking into the living where the others were.

"You know what this means..." Rickie started

"SHOPPINNGGG!" Rayanne squealed.

"Guuys, I'm sure I have something in my closet that will work just fine." Angela laughed.

"Are you kidding?! You have a date.. And this is not just any date. This is a date with Jordan Catalano!" Rayanne smiled getting up.

"So come my loves. We have to help Angelica here look perfect."

Angela groaned and rolled her eyes as they all walked out of the arparment.

After about 2 hours of trying to find something for Angela to wear. They settled for a Ombré Printed Halter Dress, (A./NIf you would like to see what kinda dress I had in mind just ask...I had a link here to take you to it but when I uploaded this the damn site took it away. )

"You look amazing in that dress!" Sharon squealed as they walked into the apartment.

Angela just laughed and shook her head walking to her room.

_They're more excited than I am_

She sat the bag on her bed and looked at the clock.

_Guess I'll start getting ready in an hour. _

Laying back on her bed she drifted off thinking about what the night was going to be like.

"Angela!" Rickie shouted walking into her room. "What are you doing sleepy?! You have to start getting ready!!"

Angela shot up and looked at the clock.

_Crap!_

She had slept a little later than she expected.

"He's going to be here in a half hour. Come on!!" Rickie said taking her hand.

They were rushing around trying to get Angela ready in time. And some how they did it. Angela was ready looking gorgeous in her new dress, her long blonde hair in loose curls, and make- up done, giving her a more natural look than anything. She never really needed much make-up. Just as she was walking out of her room from getting her purse there was a knock on the door.

"Ahh there he is!" Sharon squealed.

Angela rolled her eyes, but then suddenly got very nervous.

_What if I fall in these shoes, or spill my drink , or get something stuck in my teeth...oh god... _

She turned back into the room to calm herself down. Taking a deep breath she rested against the door.

_Angela, you have to calm down. It's going to be ok. You can do this. This is what you have wanted for years...Or is it. I've always wanted Jordan Catalano, but it's like I told Rayanne back in schoo, what if I just want the fantasy. Oh god.. What am I doing. What if he hurts me again. What if...AHH stop I have to stop. We're both adults now..._

Angela shook her head trying to break free of all the thoughts, and what ifs running through her mind. Taking a deep breath she opened the door walking out hoping that what she was about to wouldn't haunt her for the rest of her like.

**Jordan's POV**

_I can't believe...Angela, my sweet beautiful Angela and I are actually going on a REAL date._ I thought getting ready in my room.

"Dude, its almost 8:30 c'mon" Shane yelled outside my bedroom door.

"I'm comin chill out" I shouted.

Checking myself one more time I turned towards my door. I was walking to Angela's apartment, feeling way more nervous than I should have been. Walking to the door and knocking I heard Sharon squeal. Laughing and shaking my head I looked up as she opened the door.

"Hey" She smiled.

"Hey, uh, is Angela ready?" I said walking in.

"She's getting her purse..." Rickie said and then mumbled something I couldn't quite understand. I just nodded and stood there waiting.

"So Catalano, You look nice" Rayanne smiled coming out of the kitchen.

"uh, thanks"

"Angela C'mon, Jordan's here" Shannon shouted

"Uh... One second" She said back.

_She sounds nervous...That makes two of us._

A few minutes later she walked out and I looked up.

* * *

**UH OH what is Angela gonna do??????** **haha, just kidding! Yeah right, I am one of the biggest Jordan/Angela fans there is. I wouldn't do that..or would I? We shall see. **

**Love yas!**


	8. You have to tell him Angela

**Ok... SO I have decided to shake things up a bit. I've decided to write something TOTALLY different from what I had in mind. But, I think it's going to turn out good. Really good. There is a little twist in this chapter that is going have you going WHAT?! I hope you all enjoy it. I'm going to be starting chapter 9 soon so sit tight kiddies! This is going to be a looooooong ride.**

**I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed past chapters once again you guys keep me motivated to write this! **

**I don't own, never happen..blah blah blah**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Angela's POV**

I walked out of my room and looked up seeing Jordan smiling back at me. He looked so good, wearing a pair of khaki's and a nice black button down shirt. Taking a deep breath I regained myself.

Everyone was watching us.

"hey" I smiled.

"hey"

We both just smiled staring at each other like we we're the only two in the room.

"Alright you guys! Stop drooling over each other and goo" Rayanne said opening the door.

I felt my cheeks turn a light pink.

_My legs feel like jell-o I hope i can walk._

Taking another deep breath I walked over towards Jordan.

"Have fun kiddies!" Rickie smiled walking into the living room.

"bye" we said in unison.

"Hey Angela... Hold on" Rayanne said taking me by the arm.

I looked at her  
"Jordan this will only take a second" She smiled pulling me to the side Sharon following.

"what?" I asked looking at them.

"Are you going to tell him?"

_Oh god... no not now, please god not now._

I had be hiding a secret from Jordan. I've always wanted to tell him but I never thought I was going to see him again. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Chaseface, You have to tell him. He has a right to know" Sharon whispered.

Closing my eyes fighting back the tears I nodded.

"ok.. Ok.. I'll tell him... Just ... just stop"

They both hugged me.

"We Love you"

I nodded and turned back towards Jordan who had a eye brow raised.

"Ok Catalano.. Treat our girl good. And don't have her out past midnight" Rayanne teased as we walked out the door.

They shut the door and my mind was racing now.

**Jordan's POV**

She looked beautiful. Everything about her was perfect. And I hoping and praying that this night was going to be perfect. Sharon and Rayanne had pulled her to the side, and it looked like they were having a serious conversation. Angela sorta looked like she wanted to cry which worried me.

After a couple of minutes she turned around and smiled.

"Ok Catalano.. Treat our girl good. And don't have her out past midnight" Rayanne teased as we walked out the door.

Angela looked like she was trying to clear her mind. I took her hand smiling down at her. She smiled up at me and we walked out of the apartment building.

"So, where are you taking me" She finally asked

"You'll see" I smiled opening the car door for her.

When we got the restaurant, I told them the name the reservations were under and the hostess walked us to our table.

"Your waiter will be with you in just a minutes" She smiled and walked off.

There was defiantly something bothering Angela I could see it in her eyes. They always gave her away.

But she just smiled "This place is really nice"

"Well, I know I never did anything like this for you before so I figured I'd start making up for it" I smiled.

She nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear.

I couldn't stand it anymore I had to ask what was wrong.

"Angela... Is there something bothering you?" I asked trying to sound as comforting as I could.

Her head shot up from the menu and she looked horrified.

_Oh great, I've done something wrong. I'm always doing something wrong. Why? WHY can't things just be perfect for once with me and her_.

"Jordan... I do have to talk to you.. But I'm going to excuse myself first." She said quietly getting up from the table.

"I'll be right back" She smiled and walked off towards the bathroom.

I ran my hands over my face sitting back in my seat.

**Angela's POV**

_Oh god, Oh god._

I thought over and over as I walked to the restroom .How did he know something was wrong. Walking in I found an empty stall and went in. Sitting down I covered my face.

_You have to tell him he has a right to know. But what if it changes everything. What if...STOP what ifing yourself, you have to tell him. I can't hide this from him like it never happened and go on thinking everything is perfect. Cause god knows nothing can ever be perfect with Jordan Catalano and I. Ok, I'm going to get up walking out of this stall check myself in the mirror walk back out there in tell him. Yes, cause it's the right thing to do_

Getting up I took a deep breath opening the door to the stall.

After checking myself to make sure I still looked o.k and going over in my head how I was going to do this I walked out going back to the table.

I stopped noticing how worried he looked. Smiling to myself and taking one last breath I walked back to the table hoping what I was about to tell him wouldn't turn out for the worse.

"Hey" I smiled sitting down.  
He looked up "hey"

_You can do this, You're not in high school anymore._

Nodding mostly to myself I reached over taking his hand.

"Angela..."

"Jordan.. I have to tell you something that...Well...Just listen ok? Cause I'm really worried that everything is going to change after this"

He squeezed my hand like he was trying to assure me everything will be ok.

_It's now or never._

"Go ahead.." He said softly.

* * *

**GASP! What?! What could sweet little Angela Chase be hiding from the ever so wonderful Jordan Catalano? We shall see my loves we shall see. **

**Chapter 9 coming soon! Hope you all liked that. Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside :)**

**Love yas!**


	9. It's now of never

**So here it is kiddies! Chapter 9! I didn't think I would have it up this soon but I can't sleep so I decided I would write. I think it turned out rather well. **

**FICTION, Don't own anything, yada yada yada yada**

**

* * *

****Jordan's POV**

"Go ahead" I said softly my heart breaking seeing the fear in her eyes.

She took a deep breath and started.

"Do you remember that night, Tino had a party like a month before you left, and bugged me to go?"

I nodded, smiling to myself remembering the day I drove her insane about going. Even though we weren't together I still always bugged her to do stuff with me. I loved being around her, she was always challenging me and telling me I could do better.

"Remember what happened that night?"

I nodded again... We made love that night. And I can say is this, no one will ever compare to her. Being with her that night felt so right, and so perfect. I felt complete. But afterwards, we never spoke of it again. It's always the last thought on my mind at night when I go to bed.

She didn't say anything.

"Angela..."

She looked up at me. "umm well.."

"Take your time sweetie" I said holding her hands tightly in mine.

Taking another breath she nodded "ok...Well, after you left Three Rivers, I found something out that I never thought I would be able to tell you because I thought I would never see you again." She looking at our hands tears forming in her eyes.

"hey..don't cry" I whispered wiping them gently away.

"Jordan... I... I got to feeling sick a little while after that and.. One day whlie I was cleaning I well pasted out and Rayanne found me...I had to rushed to the hospital..." I felt my heart drop into my stomach. "Come to find out.. I was ...I ... I was pregnant, and had a miscarriage"

_I'm going to be sick _

"Wh...What?" I asked making sure I heard her correctly.

"I was pregnant Jordan, with your child, I didn't know it till I was rushed to the hospital where they told me I lost it" She said before breaking down. "I...really.. need to go" She stammered before getting up and running out.

I jumped up just as the waiter came over our table.

"uh... Change in plans... Sorry" I said before running out of the restaurant.

"Angela...Angela!" I called after her

She just kept running

"Please! Stop!"

I ran over getting into my car.

She was pregnant, with my baby, our baby, and we lost it. My heart was in pieces, I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I drove down the street looking for Angela.

**Angela's POV**

"Angela.. ANGELA!" I heard Jordan call after me.

Probably just to tell me he never wants to see me again.

_God, why am I so stupid. Why did I tell him that. Why do I do anything that I do._

I continued to run trying to get as far away from him as I possibly could. After running fora while, and I thought I was a pretty good distance I stopped running and began to walk. It started to rain.

_Great! Just fucking great!_

I was walking towards the apartment tears falling from my eyes. My world felt like it was ending.

"Angela.."

I turned to see Jordan in his car pulling up next to me.

"Go away Jordan!"

"No.. Angela please we need to talk"

"NO! Get away! I already no what your going to say. Just go! I don't need to hear it" I screamed beginning to run again. Thank god I wasn't that far from the apartment. Once I got there I ran inside, up the stairs running inside going straight to my room. Laying on my bed I seen the song I had written a few years ago lying on my nightstand, remembering I forgot to put it away when I was reading it earlier.

_Who would have thought, I, me, Angela Chase would ever write a song. _

I reached over grabbing it and reading over it.

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Letting it fall to the floor I buried my head into my pillow.

**Jordan's POV**

I pulled up at home, and parked the car. Resting my head against the steering wheel I closed my eyes and all I could see was, me and Angela and what our baby would have looked like. Sitting up after a couple of minutes I got out and headed inside.

When I got inside my apartment I seen Shane wasn't home. Shrugging I walked over to the cabinet, grabbing a bottle and going to room locking the door.

Half way through it I couldn't take it anymore.

Picking up my guitar I began to play.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes.

_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walkin' away_

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on_

_"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_

_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_

_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_

_But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

I let the tears fall sitting there still holding on my guitar staring at the wall.

Angela was, and is my everything. I wrote that song a few years ago after I had tried to call her and Danielle said she moved away.

I couldn't lose her again. I can't, I need her to bad. I know she's probably thinking that I wanna tell I never wanna see her again.

Sitting my guitar down I brought the bottle up to my mouth again drinking all it's contents before falling back on my bed.

* * *

**-Hides eyes- There it is... Sorta a sad chapter I know... I got tears writting it cause I'm a big cry baby. **

**I hope you guys liked it. Chapter 10 should be up soon! Tell me what you think!**

**LOVE YAS!**

* * *

Music: "My Happy Ending"- Avril Lavigne

&

"Tonight I Wanna Cry"-Keith Urban


	10. Angela you're not in highschool anymore

**So after a few days I finally got Chapter 10 up.. I'm working on 11 right now. Hope you guys enjoy this.. The orginal idea I had I got rid of when this one hit me.. Soooo hummmm enjoy!...And I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed!! You guys are awesome! **

**Fiction, So don't get your undies in a bunch...Don't own, all that fun stuff..**

* * *

"Angela" Sharon called standing outside her bedroom door.

"Angela, Open the door, I know what happened. Shane told me"

Suddenly the door flew open and Angela stomped her way back over to her bed

"Why is my life is always everyone else's business?" She groaned covering her face with covers.

Sharon walked over and sat on the bed.

"You didn't even let him talk Angela."

"Why let him talk when I know what he's going to say?"

"Because you just know everything don't you?"

Angela uncovered her face glaring at Sharon.

"Look, He's at work go down there and talk to him. Believe me, You might just be blown away" Sharon said getting up

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Go" Sharon said then walked out of the room.

**-At the shop-**

"Dude, you look like shit" Shane said walking into the office.

Jordan didn't answer.

"Have you called her?"

"A thousand times she just lets it ring"

"She'll come around. It's Angela... She just needs time to cool off"

With that Shane walked back out into the shop. Jordan threw his papers down he was going through not able to think. Getting up and walking out he told Shane he'd be back later.

**Angela's POV**  
_So I'm suppose to just think Jordan Catalano actually wants to talk? HA yeah right. Jordan Catalano wanting to talk about something that doesn't involve music, or making out...God I sound like I'm in fucking high school again. What's wrong with me? _Getting out of bed I took a quick shower and got dressed. No one was home which I was thankful for. It meant I didn't have to put up with anyone telling me to talk to him or asking me if I was ok. Making myself a cup of coffee I walked into the living room sitting down on the couch. _What if he actually did wanna talk about it? What if he has changed. What if... Oh god Angela shut up...I really should have let him say something, instead of just pushing him away. Why do I do that? _I shook my head at myself taking a sip of my coffee. After about an hour of trying to figure out if I was hungry or not I decided to go out and get something to eat. I walked into the little the pizza place down the street, taking a seat a waitress came up and took my order. I heard the door open but didn't turn around.

"Angela..." I heard someone say

I turned around.. It was Shane.

_Oh great_

"Yeah?"  
"Umm can I sit?"

"Sure"

_I can't wait to hear what he has to say_

"uhh.. I know we have never really talked or anything. But Jordan... He's well... He's drove me insane since we left Three Rivers over you.. and now he's even worse." Shane said dramatically.

I just looked at him .

"Look, Angela, he loves you, he would kill for you. If you told him to jump he'd ask how high,told him to rob a bank, he'd ask you how much you wanted to him take. And last night after you told him what you told him, and then ran off, all he's done since then is mope around. He was exactly like this when we first left. All I ever heard was how he missed you and everything. And then, he founds out he was going to be to a father but you lost the baby? To him, right now, he's life is over. Cause not only did he lose a baby he never knew about.. He's lost you...again"

Tears filled my eyes. I didn't know what to say. Biting my lip I sat there for a second trying to gather my thoughts.

"I thought you hated me.." I finally said, of all the things I could say I say that.

Shane laughed "Ang, I don't even really know you. Back then, I guess I was just sorta jealous cause Jordan had someone or something I don't know... But will you please talk to that idiot he's driving me insane!"

I couldn't but laugh through my tears "yeah... I guess"

"Thank you!"

I nodded

"I gotta get back to shop though, I just came down to get an order... Jordan's not there and I left a new guy there so god only knows what he's done to the place"

I laughed again and nodded "Hey Shane.."

"Yeah?"  
"Thank you"

"Not a problem.. Jordan didn't say where he was going. But if I had to guess, he probably went back to the apartment if you wanna go to talk to him now"

"ok"

**Jordan's POV**

"Alright dude.. Thanks this really means a lot...yeah.. alright.. See ya tonight"

I hung up my cell phone and walked out of the apartment heading back to the shop. Once I got there I found Shane.

"Hey, dude when you get a minute I have to talk to you... in the office" I said walking past him.

He nodded and went back to talking to a costumer. I walked in the office going over to the desk looking through the draw.

**Angela's POV**

"Angelica!" Rayanne screamed running through the door and into the kitchen where I was.

"what?"

"Get dressed ... we gotta go.. NOW!" She said pulling me out of the kitchen

"What the.."

"Just go!"

_What the hell is it with people and not telling me anything?!_

I changed my clothes and walked back out.

"Perfect! Let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged out of the apartment. She's always so dramatic.  
I laughed to myself as we ran down the stairs and outside.

"Rayanne... Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it" She smiled as we drug me down the street.

_God, she scares me sometimes_

We stopped at this building, I had no clue what it was.

"Go in there and sit... Don't move, I'll be right back"

"Rayanne..I am not..." I turn around and she was running down towards the back.

"Rayanne!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned going in "No, Let's never tell Angela anything that's going on!" I mumbled to myself walking through the hall.

"Hello?" I said looking around.

"Chase face!" Sharon squealed grabbing my arm and pulling me.

_They are seriously going to break my arm one of these days. _

I looked around, we were in sometime of club.  
"Why are we here?" I asked

"You'll see" She smiled taking me other to a table where Rickie and a few other people I had never seen before were at.

"Angela! Hey!" Rickie smiled.

"Hey" I said sitting down.

"This is, Kelly, Josh, and Tony" Sharon said pointing to them.  
"umm Hi" I smiled

I looked around trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  
"HEY GUYS!" Rayanne smiled coming from the stage

"What the hell is going on?!" I screamed not able to take it anymore.

"5 minutes... just give it 5 minuts" Rayanne smiled sitting down.

I brought my hand to my head trying to stop the headache that was starting.

Taking a deep breath I went to say something but was cut off.

"And now, if you would all put your hands together for a band... that hasn't played here for a while. And we're glad to have them back. _A band? I'm here to see a band? What the hell? Why would I wanna see a band. I have more important things to worry about. _I was too busy thinking I never heard the name of the band. I looked up at the stage just as they came out on stage. First I seen Shane walking up and going to the drums, followed by others I had never seen before and then.. as if someone wanted to kill me right then and there Jordan Catalano walked out on stage and up to the mic.

* * *

**So how did we like it? I know it's not that great.. but chapter 11 is coming soon! Leave reviews!! They make me feel all special and stuff Love yas!**


	11. It's ok

**Here we are kiddies! Chapter 11. I think I like how it turned out. Hopefully you guys will! **

**Fiction, don't own, blah blah blah...I get so tired of saything...**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Angela's POV**

My heart felt like it was going to explode. I couldn't move I was frozen in my place.

Jordan looked nervous. I took a deep breath watching as they played a few songs. The crowd seem to of really loved them. And I must say they came along way since high school. Although Jordan was always amazing at singing and playing the guitar something about his voice was different.

I continued to sit there watching and listening slightly smiling to myself. He looked over at me more than a few times and I felt my heart skip a beat each time.

_I really need to talk to him ._

I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't hear him speaking.

"I uh.. wrote this songs a couple of years ago.. about someone who means a lot to me.." He said looking directly into my eyes.

I felt the tears immediately swell in my eyes. Rayanne, Sharon, and Rickie all looked over at me smiling.

I looked back at the stage just as the song started.

_Well I thought that we could sit around and, talk for hours_

_about things I couldn't say to you_

_and things that we could never do and,_

_This conversation has had no face_

_when the words take days you can re-write and erase anything_

_you know my heart (so tell me all thats needed, cause i don't really want this)_

_knows all this_

_and I'll borrow words from all my favourite paragraphs_

_to write about all of these faded things_

_we hope would mean the most to me_

_and_

_each line is sent i have found a new pages of hope for the days when i fell like I've lost everything_

_you know my heart (so tell me all thats needed, cause i don't really want this)_

_knows all these lines (cause my jealous heart really can't take that)_

_so I'll sing this song for everyone thats come out lost_

_But, I'll be ok (Is that what you want me to say)_

_It's called breakup_

_Cause it's broken_

_But I'll be ok (is that what you want me to say)_

_It's called breakup_

_Cause it's broken_

_I'll be ok_

_Is that what you want me to say_

_It's called Breakup_

_Cause it's broken_

_(repeats)_

_(singing)-I'll be ok, is that what you want me to say_

_Cause it's broken_

_and well, try so bad to tell me that you_

_make it that you're sorry and the_

_lines we said_

_never meant the words we meant_

_Cause it's broken_

_Every kiss that you could ever mean_

_The everything that takes you back_

_The chocolate, rose, the kisses_

_That like chasing through your misses_

_I'll be ok_

_Is that what you want me to say_

_It's called Breakup_

_Cause it's broken_

_(x2)_

_Well I thought that we could sit around and, talk for hours_

_about things I couldn't say to you_

_and things that we could never do _

I sat there in awe with my mouth hanging open slightly a few tears rolling down my cheeks.

Taking a deep breath I realized I needed air... Fast. Getting up not saying anything I got up running out after they had left the stage.

Leaning against the building I rested my head back trying to catch my breath. Trying to let everything register.

"Angela..."

I looked up my eyes meeting Jordan's beautiful blue ones.

It was like a water line busted or something causing the tears just erupted and didn't stop falling. Walking over to him I wrapped my arms around him burying my head in his chest.  
"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry" I choked through my tears that drenched his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around me running his fingers through my hair.

"hey... don't cry.. it's ok" He whispered in my ear.

I squeezed my eyes shaking my head.  
"No... it's not Jordan.." I said looking up at him "First, I didn't even try contacting you to tell you want happened, and then when I did tell you I didn't even give you a chance to say anything, And second I'm sorry I couldn't have our baby. I'm sorry... I'm sorry" I broke down again.

I never really let it out about how I felt after losing the baby that I didn't even know I was carrying till it was dead. I never let anyone know how I really felt about it. I just always went alone as if everything was ok.

"Angela.. baby, you didn't know how to contact me. You had no clue where I was or anything I totally understand that, and I also understand why you didn't give me a chance to say anything. You were scared sweetie, I promise you it's ok... And Angela.." He stopped taking a deep breath "I think you lost the baby, as a way of god letting you know you weren't ready, or something ya know?"

_Where is Jordan Catalano and who the hell is this?_

I looked up at him into his eyes. There was something there that made my heart flutter, it's always been there but it was so much deeper now.  
"Angela, you don't have to apologize.. For anything" he whispered wiping my tears away.

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't find words to explain what I wanted to say. So I leaned up kissing him hoping and praying to god this would let him know.

**Jordan's POV**

I was searching her face for some sign of what she was thinking, or what she was going to say when I felt her soft lips against mine. It had been so long since I kissed her, it took my breath away. My knees got weak. Partly my lips slightly I allowed her tongue in and it gently massaged mine.

_God I've missed her taste_

It felt like everything disappeared around us as I deepened the kiss.I almost didn't notice it started to rain. Bringing my hands up I cupped her face.

When we broke apart I rested my forehead against hers both of us trying to catch our breath.  
"I've missed that" She said barely above a whisper holding on to my wrist.

I smiled "So have I"

We stood there looking into each other's eyes ignoring the rain that fell soaking us.

"I've missed you" I whispered running my hand gently over her face.

She smiled up at me "I've missed you too"

I fought the urge to lean down and kiss her beautiful soft lips.

She giggled and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"  
"You want to kiss me"

"what?" I chuckled.  
"Jordan.. I always know when you want to kiss me"

"hmm Really?" I asked smirking putting my hands in my pockets.

"yep.. It's so obvious. You get this look in your eye..Like a little kid who wants candy but can't have it" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes shaking my head.  
"whatever"

"you do!"

"ok.. if you say so... how about we get out of this rain?" I asked reaching out for her hand.

"please" She said taking it.

I started walking towards my car.  
"we're not going back inside?" She asked  
"Did you want too?" I looked at her hoping she would say no  
"Not really"

I smiled and nodded opening the door for her.

* * *

**So there you have it! I _sorta _have an idea of what I want to happen in Chapter 12, but I'm not too sure.. Any one have suggestions? I'll proudly use them, and give you credit for giving me the idea!! Love ya guys!**

* * *

**The song played in this chapter is called "The Last Something That Meant Everything" By Mayday Parade. **


	12. I call her Red

**Here's the next chapter to my little story.. I hope you guys enjoy. I wasn't really sure where I was going to take it but I think I came up with something good...This is a short chapter BUT I'm already writing the next chapter.**

**Ohhhh...and I noticed on my last chapter... the song Jordan sang.. I was in a hurry to get it posted that I got the title of the song wrong its called "The last something that meant anything" by mayday parade.. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**ashley leann , Stephanie, HildeMarie, and RedRaiderHottie you guys are the best! Thanks for reviewing and letting me know what you guys think. **

**And as always, Fiction, never happened, don't own yada blah yada.**

**

* * *

**"So what do you think is going on out there?" Sharon asked looking around at everyone. 

"Well, I don't hear any sirens so they haven't killed each other yet" Rickie joked.

Everyone laughed.

"Hopefully it's something good, I'm so tired of hearing Jordan whine all the damn time" Shane said sitting his beer down.

"Trying living with Angela... She is like the mother of all whiners"

* * *

"Hey.. I wanna take you to see something you haven't seen in a long time. Is that ok?" Jordan asked as him and Angela drove away from the small club. 

Angela looked over at him and smiled "Well, what is it you wanna show me?"  
"You'll see" Jordan smiled turning the corner.

"Jordan, we're in New York so..."

"Just be patient you'll see" he chuckled.

**Angela's POV**

I sat there in Jordan's car looking out the window trying to figure out where he was taking._The last time I was in the car with Jordan Catalano we were in Red. I wonder whatever happened to her. That car was Jordan's baby. I remember the time he let me drive me, I thought he was going to have to a heart attack or something. I was more than sure he would never let me drive it again.. But to my surprise that was the car I got my license in. _I smiled to myself remembering the times we had in that car, the talks, the fights, I really missed that car.

"Angela..." I heard Jordan say breaking me from my thoughts.

I shook them away and looked over at him

"yeah"

"We're here"

I nodded looking around.

"Your shop?" I asked looking back at him kinda confused.

"Yea" he smiled getting out and jogging over to my side opening the door.

"Why are we here?"

"Just wait."

He took my hand and walked us over unlocking the door letting us into the office.

"Stay right there for a minute"

I nodded and he walked away going into the shop itself turning on lights.  
I walked around the office looking at everything trying to past the time.

It looked like him and Shane were doing pretty well for themselves.

The shop wasn't one of those small greaser car shops you usually see. It was a big nice shop something I wouldn't really of thought for Jordan.

"Come in here" I heard him call.

I walked through the door and looked around trying to find him . I felt something grabbed me from behind and let out a scream

"Shhh it's just me" Jordan laughed  
"God, you scared me to death"

He chuckled tighten his arms around my waist. I could have melted right there.

Resting his chin on my shoulder he kissed my cheek.

"Close your eyes" he whispered.

I nodded closing my eyes.

"open" he said after a few a seconds

I opened them, having to blink a few times to get use to the light.

After adjusting I looked straight ahead.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped.  
"Oh my god...You still have her"

I felt Jordan smile and nod "I could never get rid of her"

Getting lose from Jordan grip I walked over to the old car I was just thinking of moments ago walking around it running my hand over it.

"I'm just now getting her to run again. Shane told me to junk it a few years back and I told him he was crazy "  
I smiled still in awe of seeing it.

"It's so weird... I was just thinking about her on the way over here" I finally said.

Jordan smiled "I just did the paint job a few days ago.. Just needs a few more little things and she'll be good as new"  
"When she's done can we go for a drive?" I asked before I realized what I saying

_Smart one Chase_

"You took the words right out of my mouth" The smile on his lips growing bigger.

Smiling as I walked over to him I stopped standing on my tip toes placing a small kiss on his lips.

"What?"  
"Nothing" I smiled walking away and over to the passenger side opening the door.

* * *

So there it is... I know it's short, but like I said I'm already writing the next chapter. Hope you guys liked that. 

**Love yas!**


	13. Memories

**It has arrived! Chapter 13 is here. Hope you guys like it. I started writing right after I wrote 12 but didn't like how it turned it out so I started it all over again. I do that a lot haha. **

**You know it's coming.. ashley leann, Stephanie, RedRaiderHottie, HildeMarie, and Beachluvr...Thank you guys SO much for reviewing and letting me know what you guys think. I know I always say this, but it really does help me keep going with this. You guys are awesome!! Love yas!!! **

**OK! I've kept you guys waiting long enough...&& Remember loves, FICTION, Don't own, All that stuff.**

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

I stood back watching Angela walk back over to the car I had when I was teenager. Back when everything was so messed up, and it all seemed wrong. The car I had when the beautiful woman standing before me walked into my life. Before she came into my life, my car was all I really had. But Angela came into the picture everything changed, and she always seemed to make everything better, I don't know how she did it, but she did. And then I had to go an screw everything up so many times with her. I was so fucking stupid back then. But she always forgave me, always took me back. It's one of the things I love most about her, is her heart. It's so big,and so forgiving. It's like she could never hate anyone. I was so lost in thought I never noticed that she had gotten into the car. I walked over to the drive door leaning down.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a small smile. She hadn't been in this car in years.

"I don't know" She shrugged "I haven't been in this car for so long, I miss it."

I smiled and opened the door getting in.

"Do you remember the last time we were in this car together?" She smiled looking over at me.

I nodded smiling back at her thinking back.

**Flashback**

"_An-ge-la" I whined as she drug me towards my car. _

"_Come on it'll be fun! Please for me?" She pouted _

_Sighing I nodded. She was always making me do stuff.. but then again I was always begging her to do stuff too so I guess we even out. _

"_You better not wreck" I say as I get in the passenger seat of my car._

"_Well, You were the one who taught me how to drive, so if I do it's your fault" _

_Shaking my head I pulled my seat belt on as she started the car. _

"_You really think I'm going to wreck?!" She asked looking over at me as she noticed I put my seat belt on, something I never did. _

_I looked at her "No..."_

"_Then why are you wearing your seat belt" _

"_..uh... Trying something new?" _

_She rolled her eyes and pulled off._

"_You know I did fine taking my test" _

"_Angela, please don't talk.. It distracts you from paying attention from the road.  
She laughed shaking her head. _

**End Flashback**

"You were so scared I was going to wreck" She laughed pulling me from my thoughts.

I laughed

"I never did thank you" She said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow "for what?"  
"Teaching me how to drive, and letting me get my license in this car...Even though half the time you were like having a heart attack , and freaking out."

"Well, this car means a lot to me you know that" I chuckled "But really, you really don't need to thank me"

_Wow, it feels like we're teenagers again sitting here._

"We've got lots of memories with this car" I heard Angela almost sigh.  
"That we do" I nodded

**Angela's POV**

_It's so weird how after so long something and someone can make you feel exactly like it did when you were 15. Jordan Catalano will always have the effect on me. We have been through so much together, and yet still, after all these years, and all the heart ache he still gives me those same butterflies he did when we we're in high school, he can still take my breath away and leave me in awe. _

"Does she run now? Or?" I asked after more than enough silence.

"Yeah..I mean not great but she's driveable"

I nodded. I wanted so bad to go for a drive. And as if he was reading my mind he asked me.

"You wanna go for a drive now?...Instead of waiting"

I smiled and Nodded "yeah, I 'd like that.. a lot"

He nodded "Just let me get the keys."

* * *

**Ok, So I know this is REALLY short. But I'm really having trouble on what to write next...Any suggestions? I'm thinking maybe Jordan drive them to like a nice little romantic spot or something? I'm not sure.. Anything you can think of would really help me out lots!! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter though and hopefully I will have more up soon. Love yas!**


End file.
